


the love you take is equal to the love you make

by MagicaLyss



Series: Bluer Than The Sky (Whumptober 2019) [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Carol Danvers, Baby Peter Parker, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Whumptober Day Eleven - Stitches"Oose!" Peter shouts more insistently.Tony makes his way closer, planning on heading for the bench to give his arms a break from holding his baby against his chest.But they barely make it a few more feet before one of the geese dives for them.Tony desperately lifts Peter higher into the air, worried about his little fingers getting into the goose's mouth, but he's not quick enough.





	the love you take is equal to the love you make

**Author's Note:**

> Not really any warnings for this chapter except a little bit of blood  
this is more crack/fluff than whump but I don't even care lol

Quiet music plays through the speakers, a gentle instrumental lullaby as he watches his baby smile toothlessly, cheek smushed against the soft carpet.  
  


Tony smiles, laying down across from him and resting a hand on his back to rub soothing circles into his bare, soft skin. It's tummy time, when of Tony's favorite times of the day and Peter, drooling over his own fingers, is having the time of his life on the carpet.  
  


"Are you having fun, bug? Fingers yummy?" Tony murmurs watching Peter's big doe eyes slowly land on his face and he giggles into the carpet. "One of these days, you'll learn how to roll over and then you'll learn how to sit up and stand, and then you'll be graduating high school in the blink of an eye."  
  


Peter just stares at him with the same confused intensity, drooling down his chubby arms.  
  


"And then you'll never want to talk to your pops again, will you? You'll just go live your life and I'll only hear from you once every few weeks. Would you really do that to your wonderful dad? After I've let you drool all over my million-dollar carpet."  
  


Peter's other hand hits the carpet, fingers finding purchase on the white fluff and pulling at it. Tony gently pries away his fingers.  
  


"This is why you're not allowed a pet, baby. You're just going to rip all its fur out," Tony says, carefully cleaning off Peter's little fingers with a tissue. "Can I get the drool from your other hand too?"  
  


It takes a few minutes to coax Peter's hand out of his mouth and wipe it down with the tissue before he cleans up the sides of Peter's mouth.  
  


"Good kid. You hungry? Maybe you wanna go outside? Wanna take a stroll? I think the ice cream place down the street came out with some baby-safe ice cream. Don't wanna upset your little tummy."  
  


Peter, obviously, doesn't answer. Just makes some indecipherable noises into the carpet and starts pulling at the fluff again.  
  


Tony scoops his baby up into his arms, being careful to support his head, and presses a few kisses to the little tuft of hair growing at the top of his soft head, making Peter giggle.  
  


"C'mon, my little bug, let’s get you changed and then we'll go have some fun. Maybe we'll even go down to the park and see if we can find any geese."  
  


It takes nearly an hour to get down to the ice cream place down the street, always much too lenient in letting Peter have his way.  
  


They get their ice cream and start their walk towards the park, hoping to see Peter's favorite animal, a goose.  
  


Tony helps Peter suck on the ice cream, watching him make silly face at the cold temperature and make a mess all over his rosy cheeks and all the way up to his eyebrows.  
  


"Look, buddy," Tony says, gently maneuvering Peter to let him see all the geese around the water. "Do you see them?"  
  


He moves a little bit closer, knowing Peter’s baby eyes can't see as well as his can, trying to make his baby happy.  
  


Peter smiles, one of his little fists hitting Tony's shoulder in his excitement.  
  


"'Oose!" Peter shouts, the only word he can say. "Oose!"  
  


"I know, bug. There's lots of goose." Tony knows it's geese, but he doesn't want to confuse Peter by saying it differently.  
  


Peter's giggling, a bright happy noise leaving his smiling mouth, and it makes Tony smile too.  
  


"Oose!" Peter shouts more insistently.  
  


Tony makes his way closer, planning on heading for the bench to give his arms a break from holding his baby against his chest.  
  


But they barely make it a few more feet before one of the geese dives for them.  
  


Tony desperately lifts Peter higher into the air, worried about his little fingers getting into the goose's mouth, but he's not quick enough and then there's blood.  
  


The goose must've gotten not only Peter, but Tony too because a flash of white-hot pain sears through Tony's left hand, the one curled around Peter's stomach.  
  


Tony stumbles back a few steps, throwing their ice cream on the ground to distract the evil bird. As soon as the bird looks away, Tony books it back towards the tower, fear running his blood cold. Peter hasn't made any indication that he's hurt, but Tony can feel the warm blood against his arm, refusing to look down for fear of seeing all the blood coming out of his poor baby.  
  


"I've got you. Just gotta get back to the tower and everything will be okay," Tony says, pressing a long kiss to Peter's forehead as he runs the rest of the way to the tower.  
  


As soon as he pushes open the door, he's greeted by Carol, who's smile drops from her face when she sees their state.  
  


"Oh my god. Come sit. Jeez," Carol says, quickly hustling them into a room and sitting them down on a couch. "I'll get a first aid kit."  
  


It only takes her a few minutes to get back, but it's enough time for Peter to realize what's happened and he starts to cry, big tears falling down his rosy cheeks.  
  


"'Oose," he says sadly, staring at his blood-drenched finger. Tony's happy to report that the majority of the blood seems to be coming from his own finger, not Peter's. "'Oosey."  
  


"Is he saying goose?" Carol says, face set in anger as she opens the first aid kit beside them. "Because if my cat was the one to do this to you, I swear to god."  
  


"No, it was an actual goose. Like a bird. They're evil, I swear," Tony says, gently holding out Peter's hand for Carol to clean it up.  
  


"Oh my god," Carol says, failing to fight a smile. "You got attacked by a _goose_? Rhodey's going to lose his shit when he finds out."  
  


Peter giggles tearfully at Carol’s smile, watching her carefully as she wraps his finger in white gauze and a thick white bandage. She presses a kiss to his wound.  
  


“All better?”  
  


He doesn’t seem to understand, but his tears have mostly stopped, leaving drying paths down his face. He’s got a confused smile on his face, but he’s pulling at his shirt with his uninjured hand, obviously uncomfortable in the bloodstains.  
  


“Your turn,” Carol says, examining his finger. “I think you need stitches… You cool if I do them or would you prefer a trained doctor?”  
  


Tony rolls his eyes. “You’re more than capable of doing a couple stitches, your highness. Just get on with it. I think me and Petey deserve to take a nap.”  
  


With a sigh, Carol begins, being extra, extra careful with both Tony’s finger and with how much movement she makes, not wanting to jostle Peter.  
  


Tony keeps his forehead resting on top of Peter’s head, carefully breathing evenly through the pain as his finger is stitched back up. He thinks about his angel, the best child in the universe according to him, the smell of baby overpowering the smell of blood, his baby’s little giggles. Oh my god is he ever in deep. Tony would do _anything _for Peter. Absolutely anything, but that thought doesn’t scare him as much as he thought it would.  
  


“All done,” Carol finally says quietly. She quickly wraps Tony’s finger in the same gauze and bandage as Peter got before kissing Tony’s finger as well. “All better?”  
  


Tony smiles against Peter’s head, tipping his head to the side to see his friend better. “Yeah, thank you. You’re the best.”  
  


“Don’t ever do that to me again, okay?” Carol says, standing up from where she’d been kneeling. “And I mean _ever_ do that again. If I have to stitch you up one more time-”  
  


“I know, I know. I’ll be more careful. You coming for dinner tonight?” Tony carefully stands, making sure to balance most of Peter’s weight against his uninjured arm.  
  


Carol gasps, hand to her heart. “You think I would ever miss family dinner? Yeah, no. Rhodey’s making his famous pretzels and I’m bringing Goose with me. At least that way Peter can play with one goose, even if it’s not the one he wants.”  
  


“’oose!” Peter exclaims.  
  


“Yeah, Goose, kiddo. Alright, you have fun, Tony. I’ll see you tonight,” Carol says. She kisses both of their foreheads before heading out the door.

  
*

After a dreamy bubble bath for Peter where, for once, Tony doesn’t end up drenched in water, they get changed back into pajamas and curl up in Tony’s bed.  
  


“Nighty-night, my little bug,” Tony murmurs, kissing Peter’s forehead.  
  


His baby giggles, a bright toothless smile, unreflective of the day’s events. “’addy!”  
  


Tony smiles, blinking at the tears that threaten to fall out of the blue. “Yeah, baby. That’s me. I don’t think I’ll ever stop being salty that your first word was goose, but daddy as your second is close enough.”  
  


“’oose?” Peter says, yawning widely. His little fist wraps around Tony’s shirt, blinking blearily up at him.  
  


“No, bug. No more gooses,” Tony murmurs, kissing Peter’s forehead again. “Night-night time.”  
  


Peter yawns again, a slow blink turning into closed eyes when he doesn’t have the energy to reopen them.  
  


“I love you, kid. You’re going to be the death of me.”  
  


Peter just drools in response. Tony wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  



End file.
